Murakami Megumi
Murakami Megumi (村上愛) is a former member of Hello! Project Kids and the Hello! Project group °C-ute. On October 31, 2006, she resigned from the group and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony to focus on her studies. In 2011, she signed to the dance agency, WANTS. '' Biography 2002 On June 30, 2002, Murakami Megumi passed the "Hello! Project Kids Audition" along with 14 other girls. 2003 On June 7, She became a ZYX elected members. 2004 In 2004, she sang alongside Tanaka Reina and Suzuki Airi on "Suki ni Nacha Ikenai Hito", one of the coupling tracks on the "All for One & One for All! " EP, making her one of only seven girls to be chosen from the entirety of Hello! Project to sing on a separate track. Murakami also appeared on multiple occasions as a backing dancer for other Hello! Project acts. In 2004, she appears on the Maki Goto's PV "Yokohama Shinkirou". 2005 In the 2005 summer shuffles in the group Sexy Otonajan, she was one of the only two Hello! Project Kids featured. Also, eight of the Hello! Project Kids were chosen for Berryz Koubou with the intention of rotating the girls around. The idea was eventually dropped, and the remaining girls who were not chosen for Berryz Koubou formed another group called C-ute. Murakami became one of the lead vocals on all of the group's indies singles. 2006 On October 31, 2006, Murakami suddenly quit the company, shortly before C-ute made their major label debut, that she left had the group effective as of November 1, 2006. The official explanation is that she decided to return to normal school life. However, this came just days after stalker-style pictures appeared on the internet showing her arm in arm with a boy, and she left immediately without a graduation ceremony. Amateur photographs of Murakami holding hands with a supposed boyfriend in the street appeared on the internet. Later on 2006-10-31 she retired from °C-ute and Hello! Project. Though the official reason stated was because she wanted to return to an ordinary school life, it is believed that she left because she was afraid of these people following her, but some fans believed that Hello! Project fired her becuase it is aganst Hello! Project contracts to date boys. 2011 On April 4th, 2011, she returned to show business by signing to WANTS, a dance agency. Profile *'Name:' Murakami Megumi *'Nickname:' Megu, Meguru, Muramura *'Birthdate:' 1992-06-06 *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height:' 154cm (5'0.5") *'Audition Song:' "Pittari Shitai X'mas!" (Petitmoni) 'Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details ' *'Hobby:' Exercising *'Special skill:' Hurdles and dancing *'Strong point:' Not giving up and doing things till the end *'Weak point:' Getting mad easily *'Habit:' Saying "tte yuu kaa" before every word *'Favorite color:' Black and white *'Favorite flower:' Hydrangea *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Drawing *'Scared of:' Monsters! *'Favorite movie:' "The Matrix" *'Favorite book:' "Kiri no Mukou no Fushigi na Machi" *'Favorite word:' "Konjou" (will power/guts) *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite food:' Strawberries *'Least favorite food:' Vegetables... *'Favorite song:' "Choo Choo TRAIN" (EXILE) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: C-ute Member **2006-11-01: Left *'Years in C-ute:' 1 Year *'Charm point:' Eyes and my overlapped teeth *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2006) **ZYX (2003) **°C-ute (2005-2006) *'Shuffle Groups:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Sexy Otonajan (2005) Trivia *One of the leading Hello! Project Kids as part of C-ute and the 2005 shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan. *Murakami did not have a graduation ceremony, making her one of the few outgoing Hello! Project acts not to receive one. Discography Singles Participated In H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) Works DVD *2004.07.07 Yokohama Mirage ( with Goto Maki) *2006.08.06 Music Kyutibijuaru ~ ~ V Special *2007.11.22 Hello Pro vol.1 *2007.03.21 Hello Pro vol.9 Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2003.01 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) *2006.03 Takaramono (たからもの) TV *2003 Pretty Diary III Ritoruhosupitaru (with Aiko Murata) *2003 Tintin TOWN! "Kingdom of Lilliput" (with Murata Megumi ) *2005 What treasure Internet *2005.08.26 Haropurobideochatto 24th (Hello! Project on FLET) *2006.03.03 Hello Pro Hour # 1 External Links * Official Picture Thread Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:2006 departures Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:June Births Category:Mix Gatas